The Present
by PizzahutgirlxD
Summary: Usami gives Misaki a present but it isn't Misaki's birthday or anything so why does Usami gives Misaki a Present but this present has some secret behind it if you want to know what it is then read this fanfic :D
1. The present

**Hello guys this is my very first fanfic that I ever wrote :D so I hope u like it !**

**WARNING:CONTAINS YAOI(BOYS LOVE)**

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA NAKAMURA SENSEI OWNS IT :D**

**SO HOPE YOU ENJOY IT :D**

* * *

><p>7 am in the morning like always Misaki is making breakfast for his landlord and lover Usami Akihiko. Right at 8 o'clock there came a big bang from the door from the door there came out Usami sensei with a dangerously black aura around him like always when he didn't get any sleep for 1 or 2 weeks because he needed to write for his work or else Aikawa would yell at him again for not making it to the deadline again.<p>

"OH HAI YO Usagi san !" said Misaki while Usagi walks down from the stairs with his bear Suzuki san on his arms and walks straight to the table where Misaki already prepared the food for them.

"Oh Hai Yo Misaki !" said Usagi san and then sat down and ate breakfast with Misaki.

After they their breakfast Misaki washed their dishes when suddenly Misaki felt two strong arms behind him and hugging his thin waist.

"WAHHHH Usagi-san you scared me !"

"Gomenasai it's just because you are too cute"

"Shut up"

"Ah here I have a present for you "

Usagi gave then Misaki a present

"Why do you give me a present, it's not my birthday or anything so why do u give me a present?" asked Misaki confused and curious.

"Ahhh well it's just a present and nothing special". Misaki opened the present and was shocked .

The present was an iPhone !

Misaki already told Usagi about the awesome iPhone a few weeks ago and that he wanted one but he didn't had enough money to buy it because it the iPhone was really expensive but this iPhone was the newest model that didn't even come out in the stores yet!

"OHh Usagi san thank you so much but I can't accept it!"

"Of course you can!"

"No because u always do things for me and I bet it cost a lot this iPhone and it's even the newest model!"

"Doesn't matter it's just an Phone"

"WHATT ? Just an Phone are you kidding me this is an iPhone and even the newest model and it's really expensive! . Didn't I already told you not to waste your money !"

"HAI HAI" said Usami and patted Misaki's hair.

"Just accept it you are always working very hard for school and you still cook and do the housework for me and I wanted to make you happy!" By that what Usagi said made Misaki blush a little.

"I think I need to accept it Usagi san extra bought this for me so that he can make me happy if I don't accept it he will be sad" Misaki though by himself.

"Ahmmm ok I will accept it and thank you" Misaki said with a little blush on his cheeks .

"But still I want to make it up so how can I make it up?"

"What do you mean by make it up?" asked Usagi san

"Ya like…. I know that this iPhone you brought me is very expensive and I don't pretty have so much money to repay it for you so ….."Misaki replied and stopped talking.

"Soooooooooooo What ? said Usagi

"So I was thinking …" Misaki talked again

"That you I could do something you want me to do like for example going to the Park and you can then swing of one of the swings and I will help you by pushing you …."

"WAIT WHAT !WHAT AM I THINKING USAGI SAN ISN'T A LITTLE KID ANYMORE HE IS AN ADULT ! AN ADULT ON THE SWING AND A BOY WHO IS 10 YEARS YOUNGER THAN HIM HELPS HIM TO SWING IN THE SWING BY PUSHING HIM. WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" thought Misaki by his ridiculous idea

"Ohh noo ahmm forget what I just said now. I could make it up by cooking your favourite food or we can go somewhere if you want or do you have an idea how I can make it up for you?

"Hmmmmmm let me think" said Usagi with a smirk on his face

"Ohhhh Nooooo I shouldn't have said that! "Though Misaki when he saw Usagi san smirking he knew that smirk .He always made that smirk when he wants to do something with Misaki .(Which means make love and so on.)

"You can make it up by going with me to the bedroom without any complain from you and then I can do whatever I like to do with you like for example making love with you"

"WHATTTT?" said Misaki

"NOOO WAYY "!"

"OHHH but you said that you really wanted to make it up for the iPhone I bought you because you said you didn't had enough money to repay me "said Usagi san with a devilish smirk

"But I didn't mean by that - .." As Misaki wanted to finish his sentence he was cut off by Usagi when his lips where pressed to Misaki's and kissed him. As they broke up their kiss Usagi san then took Misaki over his shoulder and carried him to Usagi sans bedroom.

"USAGI SAN LET ME DOWNN !" said Misaki angrily  
>"Hmm let me think No" said Usagi san<p>

"WHATT? "

"WAIT USAGI SAN LET ME DOWN ! "But Usagi san just ignored him and continued to carried him to his Usagi sans bedroom.

"ARGHHHHHHHH"

"BAKAAAA USAGIIIIIII !"

Then slowly the door to Usagi's bedroom closed.

* * *

><p><strong>SO THAT'S IT FOR MY FIRST FANFIC :D I MIGHT DO A SECOND CHAPTER SO PLS REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW IT WAS AND HOW I CAN MAKE IT BETTER SO PLS REVIEW!.ACHH I WISHED I WOULD BE SO LUCKY AND HAVE AN IPHONE LIKE MISAKI xD.<strong>

**SO SEE YA LATER GUYS !**


	2. The suspision

**So guys here's the second chapter hope you guys like it !**

**I am pretty sad that I did not got so many review as I wanted.**

**Though I know that some people are reading this but are not reviewing.**

**Why are you guys so mean I could needed some feedback ! T.T**

**So well here's the second chapter ! :D**

**And PLEASE REVIEW !**

**Oh and danogirl123 thx you so much for reviewing ! **

* * *

><p>Since Misaki got the a new Phone from Usami he had a strange feeling that something suspicious is behind that iPhone Usami gave him.<p>

**_One week later _**

Misaki came late for home and had no idea where he was and then suddenly he got scared because he was in an small alley and it will be night soon and he didn't even knew where he was and asked himself how he could got himself lost as he then later remembered how he got there.

**FLASHBACK**

Misaki was really excited about his new iPhone because he could go to the internet and he can look up if there are any new things for "The Kan"and he downloaded this app called angry birds(which he got adddited now ).He was asking himself why this app was called angry birds but soon as he played it then he got it why it was called angry birds. He was playing it while he was on his way home from buying stuff but then he realized he got himself lost then he got a little bit in panic but then he got an idea .He used the GPS that was on his iPhone but then later Misaki said it wasn't a good idea to use that because now he gotten himself really lost now because the GPS on his iPhone went crazy it said like for example..

"Turn left at,Turn left at recalculating .Go right in 500 feet, 400 feet, 800 feet ... and you will reach your destination in 0.5 years..."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"ARGHH this stupid GPS ! I am such an idiot why did I even played angry birds while going home now I got myself lost in here arghhh !."

Then suddenly he heard a familiar voice called him.

"Misaki "

Then misaki turned around and he saw Usagi san

Misaki was really happy that usagi san had found him and went to usasgi and hugged him tightly

"Misaki why didn't you called me if you know that you where lost.I was so worried about you I thought something happend to you! Do know what could happend in this small alley when it's night time and I still haven't found you!"said Usami with a really worried voice that shocked Misaki because Misaki rarely heard Usagi san speak like that really worried.

"Ya I know "

" and "

"Gomenasai Usagi san I was just scared and didn't know what to do and I was just trying to remember how I even got here in this small alley."

"Ohh well at least nothing happend to you and you are safe now so let's go to my car and go home okay."

"Hai" said Misaki while he was following Usami to his car like a little chicken following it's mother.

Then while they where riding with Usami's sans red sports car then Misaki was asking himself how Usagi san found him in this small alley.

"Hmmm I am asking himself how Usagi san had found me in that small alley?." Misaki then took a quick glance at Usagi and turn his head away quickly before Usami notice that Misaki is glancing at him.

"Ach I can ask him later when we are home" thought Misaki

Then when they arrived to their apartment misaki asked how usagi had found him in that small alley .

"Ohhh well doo you still remember that I gave you a iPhone right ?" Usami replied

Misaki said yes and said it his iPhone was right now in his bag.

Then Usagi said

"Well I putted a sensor in your iPhone so I know where you are going and I make sure that you don't hang out with this Sumi guy."

"WHAT DID YOU !"

"TAKE THE SENSOR OUT OF THIS IPHONE !"

"I KNEW SOMETHING STRANGE WAS SOMETHING ABOUT THIS IPHONE !" thought misaki in his mind

"No I don't think so and if you even try to take it out you still won't be able to" said Usagi san smirking

"And why not ?"said Misaki angrily

"Why because it's inside the battery and if you take it out then you can't buy a other battery for this model because this iPhone is the newest version and it should be coming out actually next year or the year after that that's why you can't done able to."

"But how the heck did you then got this iPhone even though it should come out actually next year or the year after?"

"How that's because one of Isakas friend is the one who invented the iPhone so I asked Isaka to ask his friend do produce one of the newest model of this iPhone for you that should come out actually next year or the year after and that he should put a sensor inside the phone there."

"WHATTT YOU ! HOW COULD YOU I DON'T EVEN CARE IF I TAKE THE BATTERY OFF THE iPHONE AND THAT I WON'T BE ABLE TO USE IT TILL THIS MODEL COMES OUT NEXT YEAR OR THE YEAR AFTER! I WILL JUST USE MY OLD BORING PHONE THAT.. has no games or internet access in it ...BUT STILL I DON'T FREAKING CARE !"

"Ohhh ok then wish you good luck by finding your old phone but you won't be able to find it" said Usami while Misaki went upstairs angrily to his room and shut the door behind him really hard so that it could do a really big "BANG" sound.

"Bakka Usagi to put a sensor in my iPhone but what should i do i really don't wan't to use my old Phone but this iPhone has a sensor in it and I don't want that Usagi san knows evertime where I am."said Misaki upset

"Achh I have no choise I need to use my old Phone now ..."

So then Misaki went to find his old phone but there was one problem he couldn't find his old phone. He spend nearly 2 hours in his room just to find his because Misaki was searching for his old phone he turned his room upside down. Now when you go to Misaki's room then you will think that in there was a war,because clothes,papers and other stuff where all scattered around everywhere.

"Wow now my room looks like a mess!. Achh I will clean it up later. Just because I was searching for my old Phone it looks like that!.Where could my old Phone be ?"

But then Misaki remembered that Usami said that he won't be able to find Misaki is asking himself what Usagi san mean by then thought for a while and was thinking that Usagi maybe was hiding his old Phone somewhere . Misaki then went out of his room and wanted to yell at Usagi but when as he was opening the door Usagi san was already standing in front of him.

"USAGI SAN ! WHERE IS MY OLD PHONE !"

"Hmmm no idea where it is"said Usami san with an fake 'I don't know' face.

"DON'T LIE TO ME YOU SAID BEFORE THAT I WON'T BE ABLE TO FIND MY OLD PHONE AND THAT MEANS THAT YOU HAVE MY PHONE SO GIVE IT BACK !'

"Ok yes i have your old Phone but.."

"but ...?"

"But do you really want it back ?"

"Yes I want it back!"

"And why?"

"Because I don't want that Phone that you gave me where a sensor is inside it !"

"Hmmmmm ok but if you want your old Phone back then you need to do a favor for me"

"And what kind of favor?"asked Misaki curiously and he knew that the favor will be not good.

"That favor is that you are going to sleep with me tonight again"

"Oh ok ..."said Misaki as he realize what he just said his whole face turned red and Usami then had an amused smile on his smile.

"HAAA WHAT ? WAIT I MEAN NO WAY IN HELL !"

"Hmmm to late" Usami then grabbed Misaki's arm and dragged him to his room.

"Wait noo I don't want to !"

"To Late you said ok so I can do it and if you refuse you won't get your old Phone back and then you need to use the Phone I gave you with the sensor in it then i know everytime where you are"

"ARGHHHHH FINE !"

"So let's get started"said Usagi san with an smirk before they went to Usagi sans bedroom.

_And again the door to Usagi sans Bedroom slowly closes._

* * *

><p><strong>~After that~<strong>

Then Usami gave Misaki his old Phone back.

"Ah Misaki you know if you would wear just a apron and with nothing else on and cook for me with just an apron then I could then replace the Battery with the sensor in it with just an normal one ."

"WHATTT YOU HAD A THE WHOLE TIME A NORMAL BATTERY FOR THE NEW MODEL AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME !"

"Well I wanted some fun with you"

"WHAT THE ...YOU COULD TOLD ME THAT BEFORE THEN I DIDN'T NEEDED TO SLEEP WITH YOU !"

"Hmmmm you mean then you would then just wear an apron without anything on and cook for me wow that's really brave from you to tell me that" said the great Usami with his oh so great smirk.

"YA IN YOUR DREAMS"

"Ahm ya so just give me the battery without the sensor in it please !" said Misaki trying to say it in an nice tone and with an fake smile on it.

"Ya only if you are wearing just an apron without anthing else then i will give you the battery"said Usagi san

"YYYYYYYOOOOOUUU !"

BAKKA USAGIIII !

_Nii chan I think Usagi san is an horrible person !_

* * *

><p><strong>Wow so this chapter was longer than the last chapter! <strong>**So guys that's it for my first fanfic so hope you guys enjoyed it ! So soon I will write Sekaiichi Hatsukoi fanfics so hope you guys will read them too :D and they are owned and made from Nakamura Shungiku sensei too !**

**So see ya guys and PLS Review !**

**PLEAASSSSE REVIEW !**


	3. Author Notes

**Hey guys so here is just an author note**

**So did you guys realize when you read the Manga 'Junjou Romantica' that Misaki and Hiroki have iPhones so I was wondering first when I read the manga in one of the chapters I actually don't know which that Misaki suddenly changed his Phone into an iPhone and I was wondering how and when he got it so then I had an idea to write a fanfiction about it and so here I wrote a Fanfiction about it :D**

**P.S If you guys didn't read the manga read it there are really many things there that didn't came up in the anime !**


End file.
